


Зеленые рукава

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Chris Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Одноименная песня."Название песни отражает прозвище неверной возлюбленной, к которой обращается автор. Считается, что зелёные рукава могли являться атрибутом одежды куртизанок в средневековой Англии. В Кентерберийских рассказах зелёный цвет упоминается как «цвет лёгкости в любви», поскольку после «свободной любви» на одежде девушки оставались пятна от травы." (с) ВикиИ  вот эта картинка





	

\- Эй, эй, не жульничай.  
Себастиан приподнимает брови, и Крис отводит в сторону его левую руку в глухом зеленом рукаве:  
\- Ее нет.  
Себастиан кусает губы, но прячет руку за спину.  
После тяжелых сцен он всегда молчаливее обычного, серьезнее, задумчивее. Отстраненность нервирует Криса: как будто они все еще в кадре, все еще в этой чужой истории, прикипевшей, как своя; ему хочется поскорее избавиться от нее, смыть, стереть с себя ее следы, и Себастиан нисколько не помогает. Провокация не срабатывает.  
Крис кое-как запирает за ними дверь собственного трейлера, толкает Себастиана спиной вперед, стягивает куртку до локтей. К черту все. К черту легкость, с которой Себастиан соскальзывает в Баки, в Зимнего солдата, черт знает куда, где Крису его не достать; сейчас он здесь, они оба здесь, и они это они.  
\- Перерыв десять минут, - напоминает Себастиан и облизывается.  
Он стоит совершенно неподвижно, глядя на Криса с раздражающей смесью удивления и ожидания. Чего он, черт возьми, ждет? И почему с ним - своим, простым, понятным, смешливым, легким - вдруг становится так трудно?  
\- Успеем, - рычит Крис и дергает молнию у него на штанах.  
Ничего они не успевают.

Все начинается и заканчивается слишком быстро, нет времени на объяснения, нет слов для обещания - или это Крис вечно тормозит, когда речь о чем-то серьезном. Но у него все серьезно. У него портится настроение на первой читке сценария, потому что Себастиан в этом году нарасхват и у него нет возможности приехать. Его реплики - на этот раз целых тринадцать - читает Джо, и Крису отчаянно не хватает взгляда напротив.

Себастиан скучал.  
Натурные съемки отнимают и больше и меньше сил, чем павильонные. Вокруг шумит и шелестит будущая Ваканда. Мокрая густая трава мягко пружинит под ногами, но локти и колени колет жесткими стеблями, и Крис чувствует каждую былинку, каждый острый камешек под этим пышным, обманчивым живым ковром.  
Трава, распрямляясь, точно прорастает сквозь отросшие волосы Себастиана, зелень и каштан одинаково блестят на слабом теплом ветру. Взгляд снизу вверх расслабленный, ласковый и ленивый, и Крис цепляет пальцами зеленый рукав, обнажая бледное плечо и тонкую рельефную накладку.  
\- Что ты делаешь, - ворчит Себастиан.  
И тянет Криса на себя обеими руками.  
Может, с этого и следовало начать. Как будто мало раздеться, мало оказаться так близко. За секунду до поцелуя у Себастиана всегда такое странное выражение лица - слишком беззащитное. У него всегда так? Со всеми? Мимолетная ревность обдает нутро кипятком, и Крис вцепляется крепче, целует жестче, мнет губами приоткрытый рот. Ему нечем больше объясняться: он может только так. Сладкий запах примятой травы смешивается с запахом Себастиана, заставляя зарычать, голодно и жадно, прижать к земле всем весом.  
Чужие истории приходят и уходят - прохватывают сквозняком навылет и растворяются внутри, одна за другой, год за годом. Своя история пишется медленнее и незаметнее. Себастиан меняется. Глубже проходят смеховые морщинки вокруг глаз, тверже и прямее становится линия яркого рта. Крис меняется тоже - но он здесь, все еще здесь и никуда не делся. Может, нужно было именно это. Может, этого ждал от него Себастиан.

Травяным соком перепачканы штаны, майки, ладони, у Криса в волосах мелкие веточки, на щеке Себастиана, как от подушки, след переплетенных стебельков. Он смотрит на свои руки, от ладоней до плеч все в зеленых пятнах, как в детстве, и улыбается. Крис сцеловывает эту диковатую улыбку, чувствуя ответ - молчаливый, но однозначный.  
Майки в пятнах от травы едут домой на дне его чемодана.


End file.
